Unlikely Happiness
by toshigoh
Summary: Sendoh has decided to finally confess his feelings to Rukawa who has agreed to give him a sole chance to prove himself.


Unlikely Happiness  
  
By Toshigoh  
  
Prologue  
  
Walking slowly while enjoying the light breeze, Sendoh imagined Rukawa in the blue skies. Slightly drooling at the image of a sexy, half naked Rukawa on his bed, he grinned crookedly when he began to imagine Rukawa taking of his remaining clothes.  
  
Koshino knew exactly the reason why Sendoh was drooling. Shaking his head tiredly at Sendoh's perverted behavior, Koshino sometimes wondered if Sendoh had watched to many porn movies with his perverted friends like Sakuragi and Kiyota or Mitsui who was now engaged in blossoming relationship with Kogure.  
  
Koshino waved his hand in front of Sendoh's eyes. After a long while, Sendoh finally responded with a small squeak, which sounded something like ' Rukawa '.  
  
' Rukawa's over there ' Koshino shouted, grinning mischievously, and Sendoh quickly straightened up while looking around frantically for a particular raven-haired boy.  
  
Sendoh continued searching and Koshino faked a loud sigh, ' It seems that I'm was mistaken '.  
  
Sendoh stared at Koshino, disbelief written all over his face. Seconds crawled by and finally.  
  
' Hahaha, I knew you we're jealous of us '. Sendoh began laughing hysterically at Koshino's red face.  
  
' Nani! I am not jealous, I was just trying to wake you up from your daydreaming ' Koshino smirked at Sendoh's expression.  
  
' Hiro-kun ... don't worry, I still love you ' Sendoh drawled lazily.  
  
' Shut up, Sendoh ' Koshino shouted, blushing beet-red.  
  
' Whatever you say ' Sendoh answered cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a red haired monkey popped out, together with a wild monkey. Behind them, circus bells could be heard tinkling loudly.  
  
' What's up? ' Sakuragi and Kiyota greeted in their incredibly loud voices.  
  
' Oh no ' Koshino mumbled, wanting to cry at his bad luck for getting them as friends. Sakuragi was grinning cheekily while holding something behind his back. Koshino raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Sakuragi.  
  
' What have you got behind your back ' Koshino asked curiously.  
  
Kiyota had on a funny smile and held out something that looked like a.?  
  
' What's that ' Sendoh asked interested.  
  
Sakuragi began to laugh making Koshino and all the passerby's cringe. Suddenly Haruko walked by with the judo man, Aota holding her hand. They walked past and greeted them cheerfully, Sakuragi turns into chibi mode and bursts into tears.  
  
Kiyota hmphed and boxed Hanamichi.  
  
' Teme! Wild monkey ' Sakuragi shouted.  
  
' Are you talking with me red haired monkey ' Kiyota glared at Sakuragi.  
  
' You don't have to be jealous ' said Sakuragi grimly ... slowly and slowly Sakuragi's face became more and more distorted and he began to laugh hysterically at the scowling Kiyota who had on the exact same expression as Koshino just a few moments ago.  
  
' What is the thing you're holding ' Koshino said impatiently as he watched the two bickering lovers.  
  
' As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted ' Sakuragi gave a knowing glance at Kiyota.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he continued laughing  
  
' NYAHAHAHAHHA ' Sakuragi laughed so loud it seemed as though an earthquake attacked earth.  
  
' Okay, what I have behind my back is a.... '.  
  
Sendoh had on his special smile, while Koshino went blue then green than purple ... and he rushed towards the toilet. By the time Koshino came back, the other three we're already sitting down in a stall nearby, drinking fruit juice. Koshino walked towards them and sat down beside Sakuragi.  
  
' So what do you think ' Sakuragi turned eagerly towards Koshino who was turning green in the face.  
  
' Never mind ' Sendoh said quickly.  
  
Kiyota was laughing his head of when he suddenly noticed Rukawa Kaede walking into the same store as theirs.  
  
' Isn't that Rukawa? ' Kiyota said.  
  
' Nani, kitsune is here! ' Sakuragi made a disgusted face.  
  
Sendoh glanced up quickly and started looking around, when there was no kitsune anywhere he sighed disappointedly.  
  
' Uh, Sendoh ... he's over there ' Koshino said with a slightly raised eyebrow and pointed.  
  
Sendoh turned to where Koshino was pointing, which was right in front of him.  
  
' Oh ' Sendoh said and scratched his hair.  
  
' Rukawa, come join us ' Sendoh invited.  
  
Rukawa turned towards their direction and nodded, Sendoh felt exceptionally happy. A few moments later, a fox started walking towards them. Sitting down, Rukawa began to drink his ice cappuccino.  
  
Sakuragi continued talking to Kiyota, definitely annoying Rukawa by rudely trying to shout into the boy's poor ears when given a chance to do so.  
  
' Umm, Rukawa ' Sendoh said nervously.  
  
" I wonder if he'll accept " Sendoh thought.  
  
Sendoh gave a signal for them to leave him and Rukawa alone so that could talk privately.  
  
' Uhh, we're all going to the toilet ' Sakuragi said, as he knew how Sendoh was feeling now after being dumped 51 times. (He gave up on Haruko if you wanted to know).  
  
' Would you like to go out with me on Saturday night ' Sendoh said, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
  
' Sure ' Rukawa answered, obviously not the least bit surprised.  
  
' Great, that'll be great! ' Sendoh said enthusiastically.  
  
Very surprised at Rukawa's answer, they started whispering among themselves.  
  
' Hmm, I knew Rukawa was gay, I am Tensai after all ' Sakuragi boasted not too quietly.  
  
' Shut up, you're too loud ' Koshino grumbled.  
  
' Let's go home red haired monkey ... or we'll be late ' Kiyota said, smirking.  
  
Sakuragi blushed and nodded.  
  
****  
  
Koshino gulped at the " We'll be late part " wondering if he meant it that way.  
  
" Guess he does by the way Sakuragi is blushing " Koshino thought.  
  
" Now what about me, I'm going to be so bored at home now because Sendoh will surely get Rukawa sooner or later at the rate he is going. Koshino waved at Kiyota and Sakuragi who we're making their way home, leaving him all alone. Koshino walked home and after taking a quick shower he fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
****  
  
' So, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night ' Sendoh said quickly in case Rukawa decided to suddenly change his mind.  
  
Rukawa nodded and with a ' bye ', he went away, Sendoh smiled proudly to himself earning weird looks from passerbies.  
  
' Eh, where's Koshino ' Sendoh wondered to himself.  
  
Thinking that Koshino had left before him, he went back home to get ready for a fishing trip all the while whistling cheerfully.  
  
Rukawa went to his bike and began pedaling, he began thinking of Sendoh's happening hair and great body with looks that could kill and fell asleep dreaming happily, a puddle of drool already forming at the corner of his mouth.  
  
After injuring some innocent bystanders, knocking some animals out of the way and damaging many vehicles, he reached home safely with his nearly destroyed bike.  
  
He opened the door to his empty house and stepped in, already feeling at home in the solitude and darkness. Stray thoughts floated at the back of his mind, taking a quick glance at the picture of his mom and dad holding hands brought him a sense of sadness, which enfolded him slowly. The exhausted boy made his way to his bedroom while sitting down with a heavy plomp.  
  
****  
  
Sakuragi and Kiyota we're enjoying each other's company very much. Pulling Kiyota in a tight embrace, Sakuragi kissed Kiyota lightly on the forehead and they fell asleep holding one another tightly.  
  
****  
  
Kogure and Mitsui were in the animal's center, they were working part time there to help Kogure's parents. Both their parents didn't seem to mind that they were together; instead they acted as though Mitsui was a part of their family and that made Kogure happier than he had ever been in his entire life. The time in which he had spent with Mitsui was of the happiest and most embracing moments in his life and he did not intend on making it end.  
  
There was another thing, which disturbed Kogure; it was the fact that his parents had not objected with him being gay and going out with a gangster nonetheless. Gazing into the puppy's eyes, all worries left him immediately and he just wanted to focus on everything in the present, not the past not the future. He played with it lovingly, he loved animals especially puppies whereas Mitsui preferred wolfs and also lions. The puppy gave a yelp and Mitsui had to suppress a chuckle at the back of his throat at the sight of his beloved going absolutely ballistic at something so simple but that was one of the reasons why he found Kogure so entrancing.  
  
****  
  
Rukawa finally woke up after half an hour of napping. He wanted to go to the beach and enjoy the night air. On the way out of his house, he grabbed a jacket and continued on to the beach and at the same time taking in the cool night air. He loved the feeling of the breeze tousling his hair back and forth.  
  
When Rukawa reached the beach, he sat on the sand and let the shallow water splash against his feet. After an while, he stood up and unconsciously walked towards the place where his once fondest memories were.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
For the first time in his life, Rukawa felt pure happiness when he looked at the person he had fallen in love with.  
  
He held my face in his gentle and caring hands and tilted my head in his direction as I was sitting down, he said to me in a gentle voice, loving words that calmed my trembling heart.  
  
' Kaede, do you want to know something? ' he asked in a soft voice.  
  
' What? '  
  
' Did you know, the first time I saw you, I fell madly in love and when I first heard you speak, I was mesmerized by your melodious voice '.  
  
I smiled back at his sincere face, all the while trusting him, giving him totally my heart and soul.  
  
' When I saw you crying, I was sad and uneasy and when I saw you smile, my stomach fluttered and I went absolutely nuts '.  
  
' Rukawa, hear me say this '.  
  
He leaned in for a kiss and when he pulled back, he said to me in a whisper,' I love you and I will always love you ' he confessed while blushing cutely.  
  
I was smiling at him, a smile full of love and joy.  
  
' But that was also the last I saw of him ' I whispered.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
A lone tear made its way down Rukawa's pale cheek; he hugged himself tightly and rocked himself. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed a figure slowly coming from within the shadows. After a few seconds had passed, he recognized who it was. His identity given away by his shocking red hair and muscular build.  
  
" It seems that he has heard everything, " Rukawa thought bitterly.  
  
' Hey '  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
' I didn't mean to trespass on your privacy but I couldn't help but hear '  
  
" I'm sorry for being an idiot ' Sakuragi apologized quietly.  
  
Rukawa stared at shock at him, wondering if he had heard right, I for one was not expecting an apology, rather an insult but I just nodded to show him that I forgave him.  
  
' So, that's why you're so depressed sometimes ' Sakuragi said.  
  
' I'm silly to be mourning in the past right? '  
  
' Nope, not at all. Because the same thing happened to me once ' Sakuragi said sadly.  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi's pained expression face and decided not to question the red head.  
  
' So, friends ' Sakuragi held his hand out, signaling a truce.  
  
Rukawa took his hand and shaked it.  
  
After an hour they went home but before they splitted up, Sakuragi said ' Kitsune, I hope you can find someone you can trust '.  
  
Rukawa nodded again ' you too '.  
  
*********  
  
The next day, Sendoh got up and brushed his teeth and took a long shower and put on some clothes, he wanted to get to the mall to get a new set of clothes. Taking his car keys on the way out, he jumped into his convertible and drove to the mall.  
  
He got a great parking place and went in to take a light breakfast before shopping, after resting his heavy stomach he went into practically all the stores and went home with a few purchases from many designed shops.  
  
****  
  
Sakuragi couldn't believe that Rukawa and him shared a sad past; he had always thought that Rukawa was nothing but an arrogant bastard with no feelings and a cold-hearted heart. But after this night, Sakuragi was ashamed at his quick judgement.  
  
Sakuragi took an old box from under his bed and looked at his pictures ... In one of them, he saw his dead lover's picture smiling back at him happily ...  
  
" But I didn't know that I would never see that beautiful smile ever again " thought Sakuragi sadly.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
' Quickly, I want to show you something, Hana ' Sakuragi's lover said.  
  
' What is it ' Sakuragi asked.  
  
' Just follow me ' he said desperately.  
  
' Okay, okay I'm coming ' Sakuragi said.  
  
Sakuragi followed his lover to the beach and wondered what was so special. That was until he saw the breathtaking sight of the ocean, the waves lapping and the setting sun.  
  
Sakuragi was truly amazed and smiled happily at his boyfriend.  
  
' This is great, where did you find this place ' Sakuragi asked.  
  
' Oh, I came across this place when I was depressed once ' he said.  
  
' This is the first time I've ever shown anybody this place ' he smiled teasingly.  
  
' I'm truly hounored ' Sakuragi answered.  
  
' That's good ... Sakuragi, do you know that I love you? ' He said without looking at me.  
  
' Of course I know, besides who wouldn't fall in love with the tensai ' Sakuragi boasted.  
  
' I love you too ' Sakuragi added.  
  
That evening, we watched the sun setting and I would always remember that faithful day. The next day, I was with him in his apartment when I smelled something burning. Smoke could be seen coming from all parts of the room. The fire alarm rang.  
  
" No wonder there was smoke " I thought.  
  
The fire was burning the room down, the curtains were catching fire and the books and papers were burned. We tried to escape when suddenly I was pushed away roughly.  
  
' What the hell ' I said.  
  
I heard my koi groan and quickly spun around to see him under a huge cupboard. I tried to push the cupboard when three firemen pulled me away.  
  
' Noooo ' I screamed, anguish and dread clouding my mind and heart.  
  
But before he died, I heard him say lovingly ' Hana, remember ... continue living and cherish it ' and he died.  
  
I often visited his empty grave as there were no bones nor ashes found to be put in an urn.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
I put the photo's back in the box and closed the box. I slide it under my bed once. That night, I fell asleep while hugging a book titled ' Love is irreplaceable '.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Sendoh woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach ... he wondered what was it. Suddenly it gave a loud growl stating that it needed food soon and Sendoh laughed sheepishly and started to walk towards his bathroom.  
  
He stood under the shower and took a quick bath as his stomach kept reminding him that he needed food fast. Sendoh took a set of clothes and wore it.  
  
After what seemed like eternity he finally emerged from his house and went to Danny's for lunch. He came out with a full stomach and sighed satisfied. He slowly walked to his car and drove to Koshino's house like he usually did when he was bored or when he wanted a favour.  
  
Sendoh rang the doorbells a few times before Koshino opened the door with an irritated face.  
  
" Ooooh boy, he looks irritated " Sendoh thought.  
  
' What do you want Sendoh ' Koshino asked definitely not happy to see Sendoh.  
  
' Haha, nothing much ... just dropped by to say hi ' Sendoh answered nervously when he noticed Koshino glaring at him suspiciously.  
  
' Hmm, come on in then ' Koshino said after a pause.  
  
' Whew ' Sendoh said, he thought that he would be dead a few seconds ago .  
  
****  
  
Sakuragi opened his eyes slowly, trying to register with the glaring sun shining in his poor eyes. When he managed to open his eyes fully, he wondered what to do for that day as Kiyota was at basketball practice.  
  
When he tried to sit up, something hard banged his head ... he looked at the object in his hands and realized that it was a book. Wondering how it got there, he shrugged and put it on his desk. He sang his trademark song while taking his bath and his neighbour threw a boot and managed to get him in the head.  
  
Sakuragi went mad with rage but settled down when he noticed that he had gotten a free boot. He wore his clothes and walked to the pachinko corner and went to the park to watch his koi play, then later they spended some time alone.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui was already up and waiting to go, he was awake so early because his Min kun had asked him to go shopping together and Mitsui had agreed happily, he was already dreaming about what they could do when they reached home after buying the groceries and grinned wickedly.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh went into the house and sat on the couch. Koshino offered him a drink and he refused politely ... he didn't want to be full before his date with Rukawa and sighed as he though of what Rukawa would be wearing.  
  
They did nothing for two hours and just watched TV or listen to music.  
  
' I've got to go ' Sendoh said.  
  
Sendoh strolled out of Koshino's house and wondered what he could do now, he decided to just go home and well sleep or maybe he might want go for a quick fish in the nearby pond.  
  
***  
  
It was now 4.00 pm in the afternoon and Sakuragi had just returned home after eating lunch with Kiyota, then they went for a movie and he came home, bloated with coke and popcorn swimming around in their stomach.  
  
Sakuragi sat on his bed and his gaze came across the book he had been holding just now ... he felt a tiny spark of interest and read the first page of the book, soon he was caught up with the excitement and the great plot.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
The books title was " Love is irreplaceable "  
  
The book Sakuragi was reading was all about an orphaned boy named Yoshita who lived with his foster parents. Food was limited in those areas; he was not fed enough and was always sick and uncared for.  
  
Yoshita kept thinking that they had been nice enough to adopt him and tried to live with his parent's ruthlessness.  
  
One day while he was walking to the well to collect some water, he came across a tall boy with incomparable beauty and he fell in love. Trying to get to know the boy more, he managed to find out some things about him.  
  
The boy's name was Mayu and he lived alone in the jungle. Everyday Yoshita would go visit Mayu. But on one particular day, Yoshita saw Mayu trying to fend of some guys; they were tearing of his clothes roughly and kissing him feverishly.  
  
Yoshita ran towards them and tried defend Mayu the best he could. But suddenly a guy took a knife out and slashed Yoshita at the heart. He fell on the ground while clutching his bleeding wound. The gang ran away quickly when they realized what their boss did.  
  
' Why did you save me? ' Mayu cried out worriedly and at the same time angrily too.  
  
' It's because ... if you were dead, then I would have nothing to life for ' Yoshita answered weakly.  
  
' I love you ... forever ' Yoshita added before he died in Mayu's embrace.  
  
' Whyyyyyyy??? What will I live for now??? ' Mayu screamed.  
  
****  
  
Sakuragi felt pity for the boy in the book and decided to cherish Kiyota's love for him. Remembering about his lover, he grinned and phoned Kiyota.  
  
' Hey wild monkey, I want to show you something tonight ' Sakuragi asked .  
  
' Nani, don't call me that ... where is this place you want to show me ' Kiyota asked.  
  
' Just meet me at the beach at 9.00 o'clock sharp ' Sakuragi warned.  
  
' Fine ' Kiyota answered.  
  
' Bye '  
  
' Bye '  
  
****  
  
When Sendoh reached home, he got ready his fishing gear and took a look at his watch before frowning.  
  
' Nani, what time is it?  
  
Running downstairs to look at the big grandfather clock he gasped and rushed to take a bath. It was already 7 o clock and he hadn't even changed yet .  
  
' Damn '  
  
When he finally finished, he walked inside his room and opened his wardrobe door and stood there wandering what to wear. Deciding that a tuxedo and a white shirt inside would be formal enough for a dinner he sprayed cologne all over his body. Putting the clothes on, he ran down and grabbed his Porsche keys and jumped into his two-seater convertible.  
  
Sendoh breathed a sigh of relief when he reached Rukawa's house, going out of his car, he rang the doorbell and waited for Rukawa to come out. All of the sudden he groaned.  
  
' I forgot about the corset '  
  
' It's okay '  
  
Sendoh turned to look at the voices direction and realized that it was Rukawa, a drool worthy Rukawa in tight white jeans a tight white sleeves shirt.  
  
' You looks great '  
  
Rukawa offered a tiny heartbreaking smile and entered his two-seater.  
  
' Rich '  
  
Sendoh turned to Rukawa and said  
  
' You're rich too ' and Sendoh pointed at Rukawa's mansion.  
  
' Hmph '  
  
Sendoh smirked and drove to the restaurant.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
